


Rest and Relaxation

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [44]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin (RWBY), Established Relationship, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multiple Orgasms, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: When Glynda goes through a particularly bad bout of cramps, Ozpin offers a solution. Multiple ones, in fact. Glynda isn't complaining. Atall.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah the kink fic I wrote on request for someone who never wanted to be mentioned. That fic. Heh.
> 
> Originally posted in the second quarter of 2016.
> 
> Reposting in honour of today's episode. You know why.

Glynda flopped back on the bed and groaned, rubbing a hand across her face. A dull ache pulsed in her lower abdomen, sending shooting pains into her thighs and lower back. A headache stabbed at her skull and she rubbed her hands across her shoulders and then across her face. She took a slow, shaky breath and winced as it sent spikes driving up her back.

“Damn it,” she said through her teeth, nostrils flaring.

It was going on hour four. She was so tired, but she couldn’t sleep. So sore, but the painkillers had done little to dull the ache that slowly grew into an agonizing pounding throughout her entire body. It was another four hours before she could take any more. They were always the worst on day three, these cramps.

It never got easier.

She groaned and pushed herself deeper into the soft pillows and mattress, willing the pain to disappear.

“You seem tense.” Glynda lifted her head and squinted at the doorway to the bedroom. Ozpin leaned against it, dressed in their button-up, with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, and their dress pants and socks. They smiled at Glynda, a touch fond, and the bedside lamp cast a warm yellow glow across the green, black, and silver tattoos that spiralled up Ozpin’s arms and disappeared into their sleeves.

“Cramps,” muttered Glynda, groaning quietly. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. Like that, she couldn’t hear if Ozpin moved. They were too silent in their socks. It wasn’t until the bed dipped and Glynda’s legs were nudged apart that she realized they were on the bed. Warm hands rubbed up and down her legs, just below the knee, and she hummed as the sensation dulled the pain in parts of her legs.

“Unfortunate,” said Ozpin, softly. “Do you need anything?”

Glynda groaned. “Can you fast forward time three days so that I’m no longer in searing pain?”

Ozpin hummed. “Unfortunately not,” they murmured, still smoothing their hands up and down Glynda’s legs. They shifted forward, scooting further up so that their knees rested inside of Glynda’s. Their thumbs worked her thighs and sent pleasant sparks between her legs, dull against the throb of pain.

“Damn,” said Glynda. She hissed as another large throb gripped her abdomen. Gripped the sheets and waited for the worst of the cramps to pass again.

“What helps them?” asked Ozpin, soothing their hands a little higher. Glynda’s eyes fluttered as Ozpin’s thumbs stroked the tops of her inner thigh. Oh, that was nice.

“Sleep,” said Glynda, “chocolate, massages…” She paused.

“And?” asked Ozpin, obviously sensing her hesitation.

Glynda swallowed. “Stimulation,” she said, slowly. “Sexual stimulation.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “Orgasms?” they guessed.

Glynda nodded. “Yes.” She looked at Ozpin through half open eyes, entire lower body pulsating with pain. “You don’t have to,” she said. “God knows I would if I could, but I’m far too tired and sore.” She shoved back her limp hair from her face and rested her arm across her forehead.

“And if I don’t mind?” asked Ozpin, running their hands across her hips.

“You’re sure?” asked Glynda.

Ozpin nodded. “Why not?” they asked.

Glynda took a deep breath, forcing herself to sit up. “Give me five minutes,” she said. “And go get two towels.”

“Two?” asked Ozpin.

“One to put down, one to clean off your hands,” she said. Ozpin nodded and swung off the bed, Glynda followed suit much slower.

She disappeared into the en-suite bathroom to get cleaned up, giving herself a minute to splash water on her face and hold herself up against the bathroom counter. It’d been a while since the cramps were this bad. She figured it was probably due to the stress of training the ridiculous teenagers that made up teams RWBY and JNPR.

Those kids were going to put her in an early grave. Honestly, before they graduated she’d be as grey as Ozpin.

Glynda limped back out into the bedroom as Ozpin returned, carrying several towels. They laid one down on the bed, smoothing it out as Glynda approached the bed. She laid herself down, scooting down on the bed until she rested on the towel. Ozpin set the other one down next to her hip and rested between her legs on their knees.

“You’re sure about this?” asked Glynda.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see what the big deal is, Glynda. It’s just a bit of blood.”

“It’s more than a ‘bit of blood’, Oz,” said Glynda.

Ozpin smiled, eyes twinkling over their tiny shaded glasses. “I know,” said Ozpin. They smoothed their hands down Glynda’s thighs again. “I’m still not bothered, I assure you. I want to help you feel better, Glynda. So please, let me.”

Glynda sighed and settled against the pillows that had been propped up for her. She was half sitting up, leaned back so that she could watch what Ozpin was doing. They ran their hands across her legs, fingers toying with the waistband of her sweatpants. When Glynda nodded, Ozpin slid them down, sliding off her underwear as they did.

Glynda hissed at the cool air of the room, wriggling her hips slightly. But even that sent a sharp stab up her back and she groaned, head falling back and eyes fluttering closed.

“Wait,” murmured Glynda as Ozpin slid their hands up to her hips. She flicked her wrist and a container of wet wipes zipped into the room from the bathroom. It dropped onto the bed next to Ozpin. “For clean-up,” she supplied.

Ozpin nodded. “May I?” they asked.

Glynda said, “Yes.” And she watched as Ozpin smiled softly, sliding their hands inward on her thighs. Their thumb brushed across her clit and Glynda swallowed. Let her head tip back and closed her eyes to let the sensation overwhelm her.

The gentle brush of Ozpin’s fingers across her clit had Glynda biting her lip. She tried to let herself fall into the sensation, but it was hard with everything else pressing down on her.

“Deep breaths,” murmured Ozpin. “I’ve got you.”

The slow roll of their fingers across her folds and against her clit made Glynda shudder. Then their fingers were slipping inside her, stretching her open and brushing against every oversensitive part of her body. She groaned, head falling back and hips arching. Her body alternated in pulses of pain and pleasure. She rolled her hips up into Ozpin’s touch. Hissed when they brought their mouth up and pressed open, wet kisses to her abdomen and up to her breasts.

Ozpin took a nipple between their teeth, rolling it over and pinching slightly. Their fingers worked, slow and steady, against her clit and inside her. Brushing pleasure that sparked across her hips and pulsed along the pain, washing it out for the moment until her head swam with warmth and her entire body hummed, the pain only a distant, occasional pulse.

She groaned, head falling back further into the pillows and cheeks flushing until her entire body shivered and twitched with Ozpin’s ministrations. She could feel it building, steadily and tightly across her core. Travelling up her spine and whispering in her ears.

“Ozpin,” groaned Glynda. She reached out blindly, one hand finding Ozpin’s hair and burying her fingers in it. Ozpin hummed around her nipple and switched to the other one. Their other hand stroked down her side and across her hip, teasing the sensitive areas that made her gasp and arc.

“I’ve got you,” murmured Ozpin, lifting off. Their lips and breath ghosted her breast. She groaned again, jumping her hips as the heat built up and up, until she could feel it in her toes and in her fingertips. Until the whole world vanished around her and Glynda came with a gasp and with tears in her eyes.

Ozpin stroked her through it, teasing out the orgasm until Glynda curled her toes and cried out, hips snapping. It went on forever and ever, and when she finally came down, she laid there, eyes half closed and chest heaving with her panting.

Then, as her breathing started to level out, the pain poured in between her hips again, throbbing until it destroyed the afterglow. Glynda swore and swiped a hand through her hair. “Damn it.” It was better now, less intense, less quick in its throbbing, but still there.

“Glynda?” murmured Ozpin. Glynda looked down to see Ozpin sitting on their knees between her legs. Their right hand was red and slick, and Glynda found her gaze flickering to the wet wipes. Ozpin didn’t seem to notice the blood on their hand.

“Better, thank you,” she murmured, face pulling into a grimace.

Ozpin hummed, concern filling their brown eyes and pulling down the corners of their lips and eyebrows. “But it’s still there,” they said.

Glynda nodded and shoved her fingers through her sweaty, undone hair. “Yes,” she said. “Still there.”

Ozpin hummed, studying their red fingers with a look in their eye that made Glynda press her lips together. “I could fix that,” they said.

“Ozpin,” said Glynda. “That _cannot_ be sanitary.” She had a feeling what they were about to do, and Glynda wasn’t sure how she felt about it. As much as she enjoyed the gesture, there was something a little… weird about this entire set-up.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, a faint, wry amusement in their eyes. “Glynda, please,” they drawled. “You’ve had your tongue in my ass, I fail to see how this is any different.”

Glynda hesitated, mouth opening and closing several times as a flush ripped across her face from ear to ear. It brought out the handful of freckles she had, which were usually hidden by carefully applied foundation. “Fair point,” she said, voice cracking on the second word.

With a sly smile, Ozpin popped one of their red fingers into their mouth and sucked. Glynda stared, eyes wide, as Ozpin slowly drew the finger out of their mouth. It was clean and slick, shining in the lamp light.

“Hmm,” said Ozpin, almost absently. Though Glynda knew few things actually were, with them. “Not bad.” There was a twinkle in their eye as they plucked up at wet wipe and cleaned off their hand. That twinkle spread to their lips, quirking a smirk as they tossed the wet wipe aside. “Yes, I think this is agreeable.”

With that, Ozpin settled between her legs again, trailing kisses from her breast bone all the way down to her bellybutton. Then, Ozpin looked up at Glynda from beneath their eyelashes, and Glynda could feel them smirking against her stomach.

“May I?” they asked, lifting their mouth a hairsbreadth from her skin to ask. Glynda nodded and Ozpin looked up at her, the quirk in their eyebrow told her she needed to use her words.

“I don’t think you’ll like it, but sure,” said Glynda.

Ozpin chuckled against her skin. “We’ll see,” they murmured. Then, they were shifting further down her body, spreading her lips, and diving in. Their tongue danced across her clit before diving down between her folds and slipping inside her. Glynda gasped, back arching and shoulders shoving hard into the pillows. She stared at the ceiling, one hand shooting out and gripping Ozpin’s hair tightly.

“ _Shit,_ ” hissed Glynda as the warmth flooded her system and let her float away on it. The pain pulsed, lower this time, and Glynda shoved it aside. Let herself focus on the sparks of pleasure that shot through her body and curled low in her belly. Those sparks warmed the muscles there and pushed away the rest of the pain, left her eyes fluttering and her cheeks flushing again.

“Oh, _Oz_ ,” she moaned on a particularly strong brush. She gripped their hair tighter, her other hand going back to grab onto the headboard to get better leverage to thrust her hips up into their mouth. One of Ozpin’s hands gripped her hip and shoved it down, the other had their thumb brushing her clit, as their tongue drove deep inside her. It twisted and thrust, flattened against her only to wiggle tight against her. Each brush sent sparks up her spine. Worked its way into her legs and into her thighs, pressing down until her vision spotted and she caught herself moaning loudly into the room.

Closer and closer.

Glynda gripped Ozpin’s hair tighter, shoved their face tighter against her, and cried out, sharp and high, as her orgasm ripped through her, spiralling up her spine and overwhelming all other sensation. It went on and on, tighter than the first one, but not quite as long.

When she came down, she shivered and gasped, wet, open mouthed pants slipping from between her lips.

Ozpin lifted their head from between her legs and Glynda looked down at them. Their mouth was smeared with red and it glistened in the lamp light. They smiled at Glynda, revealing more red, and rubbed their hand across their face, streaking one cheek the same colour.

“That was… enlightening,” murmured Glynda.

Ozpin chuckled, snagging another wet wipe to wipe off their hand and then their mouth. They tossed the wipe into the small garbage next to the end table and sat up, straddling Glynda’s thighs.

“Better?” asked Ozpin.

Glynda nodded, slumped against the pillows with one arm thrown over her forehead. Most of the pain was gone now, but her body still pulsed intermittently with a low ache that pooled at the base of her spine. It was almost gone though.

“Mostly,” murmured Glynda.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “One more?” they asked, and Glynda noticed their lips were still a little redder than they should have been.

“What’s left?” asked Glynda, raising an eyebrow.

Ozpin pointedly looked at their tented pants. “Hmmm. Truly, I have no idea.”

Glynda snorted. “You know; I still can’t sit up for very long.”

“If it’s agreeable with you, then I’m sure we can find a way,” said Ozpin. They stroked her thigh, smiling softly. Glynda shifted; the towel brushed against her thighs.

“I can’t remember the last time I was on my back for this,” said Glynda.

Ozpin chuckled as they stood up and shucked their clothing. “To be fair, you never have been with us. But…” They climbed back onto the bed and leaned forward, kissing her soundly. It tasted faintly metallic. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Glynda rolled her eyes as Ozpin settled between her legs again. They were hard – cock jutting up between their legs and the head already dark.

“Condom?” asked Ozpin. Glynda flicked her wrist and one lifted out of the open end table drawer, dropping neatly onto the bed next to Ozpin. Ozpin cracked a smile at her, amusement in their eyes, and tore open the wrapper. “Lube?”

Glynda snorted. “You think I need it after all that?”

“Never hurts to be careful,” murmured Ozpin, rolling on the condom. They nudged Glynda’s legs further apart. Glynda watched, entire body tingling with altering flashes of want and low swaths of pain. She just wanted all of this to disappear, and each time she slipped over the edge, she took a great deal of the cramps with her. She was tired, oversensitive, but still yearning for more.

It was a good thing Ozpin had waited for this until the end. They’d always had a terrible refractory period.

“Just get in me,” muttered Glynda. “Or else I might find the energy to come up there and make you.”

Ozpin grinned. “Now, there’s a thought,” they said. “Though I wouldn’t recommend it, personally. We might make a mess.” Ozpin’s gaze swept down to between her legs. “Though, I’m not sure I’d mind.”

Glynda shook her head, a laugh in her words. “You are into some strange things, Ozpin.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” replied Ozpin.

Glynda raised an eyebrow. “Some day, you’ll have to tell me all of them.”

“Someday,” said Ozpin. They shifted her legs further apart, settling between them. They leaned over Glynda, shifting so that they were laying atop her, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Still metallic. She found she didn’t mind.

“Ready?” asked Ozpin.

Glynda pushed one leg up, bending it at the knee and planting her foot on the bed. “Please,” she said. She reached up and tangled her fingers into Ozpin’s hair, drawing them in for another kiss. They’d finally taken off their tiny glasses, letting their noses bump on a bad angle. Glynda laughed softly at the gesture.

That laugh slipped into a gasp and then a low groan as Ozpin slipped inside her. Tight, delicious heat swirled across her abdomen and she immediately threw her legs around Ozpin’s waist, yanking them in for another kiss.

Oh, she’d missed this. It’d be far too long since _she_ was the one being fucked.

Not that Ozpin would ever call it that. They were far too careful, too romantic, to do such a thing. At least most of the time, anyway.

“Good?” asked Ozpin. Glynda caught the strain in their arms and felt a coy smirk spread across her face. She yanked Ozpin as close as she could to her, and then _clenched_. Ozpin gasped, head dropping onto their shoulder. _“Fuck.”_

Glynda laughed, patting their head. “I believe that’s your job, love.”

Ozpin’s breathless chuckle was their only response for a moment. Then, they lifted their head and pressed a kiss to Glynda’s jaw. “True,” they murmured. “But you are a feisty one.”

Glynda raised an eyebrow. “You were expecting something different from me? Really, you think you know a person.” She wiggled her hips, towel brushing her ass. “Now, will you please _move?_ ”

With another laugh, Ozpin peppered a series of feather light kisses across Glynda’s face as they drew back and pressed back in, slow and steady in their movements. Glynda bit back a curse and tried to buck up into them, only for Ozpin to pin her down.

Note to self, thought Glynda, Ozpin was stronger than they looked. Which made a horrible amount of sense, considering she could _see_ the muscles on them. Lean, but impossibly strong, all of it hidden behind scars, tattoos, and freckles across their arms and shoulders. But the muscles in their stomach and their legs were less obscured, only hidden by a handful of scars and a sprinkling of freckles. And that? Well, let it never be said Glynda couldn’t enjoy the _finer_ things in life.

“Ozpin,” grumbled Glynda. “Move.”

Another horrifically slow drag of their cock inside her. “Mmm?” Ozpin’s eyes were twinkling. “But, I am.” A third drag, even slower and shallower this time, barely moving inside her. “Is this not satisfying?”

“No,” said Glynda. “It’s not.”

Ozpin sighed, all theatrics, but Glynda knew most of it was show. Even against the pulsing between her legs and the heat that curled her toes, she could see just fine. And Ozpin’s arms were trembling from the effort it took not to thrust in faster.

Glynda tightened her legs around Ozpin’s waist and got enough leverage to buck on the next thrust. “I know you better than that Ozpin,” purred Glynda. “I know what you’re capable of.” She ran her hands down Ozpin’s back, purposely dragging her nails as Ozpin moaned. Another thrust, faster this time, a little deeper. A steady rhythm growing that had Glynda being pushed back on the bed every other thrust.

She bit back her next statement as it was overwhelmed by a moan. Bucked her hips and felt her entire body flush as Ozpin’s rhythm picked up. Until her toes curled and she cursed as Ozpin held steady with their rhythm.

Ozpin leaned forward, lips ghosting her ear. The rhythm shifted and Ozpin was brushing against her in all the right ways, sending sparks up Glynda’s spine that had her gasping. _Oh,_ they needed to keep that angle. _Oh,_ it worked so well.

“Do you like that, Glynda?” whispered Ozpin in her ear. The next thrust was deep and sharp, igniting fire in Glynda that had her arching and aching all at once. She flushed deeper, entire body hot. Any semblance of pain that might have remained in her body was gone, washed out by a pleasure so complete that Glynda could have screamed. By an ache that tugged hard at her body for an entirely different reason.

Ozpin chuckled as she moaned, but it was coated with their own hoarse, dragging moan against the shell of her ear. “I think you do. I think you like it like this, being underneath me. The way I can hit all the angles you can’t.” Glynda saw stars on the next thrust. Her hands flew forward to grab at Ozpin’s shoulders. “They way I can drag it out, make it last until you don’t know anything but my name.”

Ozpin bit her ear. Glynda pulled one leg from around Ozpin and planted her foot on the bed. Thrust up into Ozpin with everything she had.

“Oh god,” she managed. The slick slide of Ozpin inside her and the slick drag of their body against her had Glynda cursing.

“Say my name,” murmured Ozpin.

“Ozpin,” gasped Glynda.

Ozpin grinned against her ear, shifted positions again, and thrust into her with a fury she didn’t think they possessed. They shifted one hand off the bed, sliding it between them to roll the nub of her clit over in their fingers. And that was all she needed. The end came hot and fast, and Glynda knew nothing but pleasure.

Glynda moaned as she came, the sound spiralling up until it let off into Ozpin’s name. And Ozpin’s rhythm stumbled as she clenched around them and she knew they were spent.

Ozpin’s thrusts stuttered and peeled off, their moan rumbling against her throat. Their fingers still working until Glynda’s body relaxed, finally spent. Then Ozpin was sliding out of her and dropping down next to her. They laughed softly.

“Well,” said Ozpin. “If they’re still there, I recommend sleeping them off.” Their voice was distant and breathy. “Because I think I’m done, after that.”

Glynda snorted. “You always are.” She shook her head. “I don’t know why you think you can last more than once.”

“For you? I might,” said Ozpin. They combed their fingers through their hair. “Give me a minute and we’ll clean up.”

“Mm,” said Glynda. She snapped her fingers and Ozpin’s toothbrush floated into the room. “And brush your teeth. You don’t need that in your mouth all night long. Gives you horrible breath.”

“You would know,” said Ozpin, and they rolled over and kissed her, metallic and breathless, and Glynda groaned and shoved them off, laughing anyway.

And for the first time in three days, she wasn’t in any pain, and she thought she might finally get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved! Though I understand this is a strange one to comment on.


End file.
